legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JordanSiah
I will be on chat only on Saturday,Sunday and Monday for you felllas staying in US because of school Hey,you got quite a cool minifig for a F2P. Destroyer552 12:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Iankelly 06:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Just Helping. :) Just helping you out a bit. :) TheHarleyQuinn OH. Iankelly 15:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Photoshop Uh...I actually don't use photoshop, I use Roxio Photosuite 10. Works just as well. I just use photoshop more as a slang. You know, "I'll photoshop it." [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 16:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Question What level do you need to be to wear the dragon helm MKIII? NitroChronoWarrior 01:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Question 2 Umm, you want to do survival? All my other in-game friends are always at other worlds or not even on. Sometimes they are on another team when I try to invite them. Well, if yes, ... l: NitroChronoWarrior 06:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Left Early The reason I left so early o the team was because I had to do survival. Then an OVERHEAT! :) NitroChronoWarrior 15:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: AGS and I forgot the other part About that, do you think you can do it tomorrow? (Saturday at Malaysia) I've school tomorrow so I can't do it today (friday at Asia) Oh and how'd you know of the team members? Did they invite you? NitroChronoWarrior 01:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Question III what's that helmet (the red one that appears to be vladeks) you are wearing and what are the stats? NitroChronoWarrior 01:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Join Knight's Assembling Do you want to join knight's assembling? if yes, leave a message NitroChronoWarrior 01:06, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Play Say, you want to do one quick game of survival? NitroChronoWarrior 07:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) See this is why titles are important because people read them! How did you get to lvl. 45 that fast? NitroChronoWarrior 21:24, January 27, 2012 (UTC) How did you get to level 45?? Through normal means I can't even get to level 35! AGS I'll be on at 2:00 EST today if you want to play survival. Remember, the brick is always right. However, the megablok is ALWAYS wrong! l: Sorry Sorry I left you. I had to go do something. PS: you might want to change your "I am also sad that LU is closing" to "has closed." Really?! Why did you save thumbnails of pictures of Ninjago from this wiki and re-upload them to this wiki and post them? Why didn't you post the originals? Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 18:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) WOW!!! Thx for saying your first words to me on your profile description. - Polturgighst How??? How do you make faces on LDD? NitroChronoWarrior 05:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I just read your message for Jamesster. I remember one morning when I woke up you spammed the whole chat whit the word "Spam", your lucky enough I dont know how to use the Block Hammer or whatever its called. :P ßØҴḺĐƩƦ₳Ӂ 06:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Banned I am sorry you got banned for 2 weeks :( BOULDERAX ... You are blocked, why did you sign your name as Iankelly? Impersonation is enough to block you on the wiki, I only lack the rights necessary to do so. JORDAN Hey